Voices In My Head
by The Numptyness of Car
Summary: What if a boy was adopted in to the zoldyck family and made friends with Killau. But certain events happened because of him to Killau and suddenly he was gone. What happens when they meet before the hunter exams with Gon and Leorio plus Kurapika. Poor summary but the story will be good. Slow start longer chapter will probably begin chapter 3.


**This is where the text will be later in the when I would like to talk to the readers and reviewers and I will try to respond to some reviews here as well.**

**When I am stuck I will post to let you know and ask for suggestions. Do not refrain from giving suggestions at any point in the story even if I am not stuck as I will try to take on all the help I can.**

**This will be based off of both the new and old anime. I watched the new one in Japanese subtitles and the old one in english dubbed. Note I got the two different types of HxH at two different sites so I am sorry if some of this is off.**

**This story is called 'Voices In His Head'. **

_**Summary- What if a boy was adopted in to the zoldyck family and made friends with Killau. But certain events happened because of him to Killau and suddenly he was gone. What happens when they meet at the hunter exams with Gon and Leorio plus Kurapika.**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any of the songs that might pop up.**_

**Bold=Me**

_Italics= Thoughts_

Speech= " The voices won't be quite!"

Story Start:

_Chapter 1- _

"I'm going to become the best hunter in the world!"

"I'll come back when I become just that!"

The shout came from a largish lone wooden ship beginning to sail away from the port. It had a white mast and many people on board.

Everyone turned but a few turned to the new voice on the ship which turned out to be a young twelve year old boy called Gon in green boots, shorts and a green top with an orange outline at the pockets and the buttons.e had black hair that stood up with again more green at the tips but it was very dark and not too noticeable.

Many sneers and scowls came from the men behind them glaring at the boy for because he had said basically suing he was going to better than them all.

"Hey kid don't think your just going to be the best just because you dream to be!" The man shouting at Gon while gaining a confident smirk."You don't stand a chance against people like us."He turned his head away."Older and more experienced."

Gon turned around ignoring them and walking up to the front of the boat to see sea for to the end of his vision would let him and that was very far.

20 minutes later

Gon turned to got to the font of the boat to see one of the crew being kicked to the ground by another dropping some of the apples out of his crate.

"What are you doing katsou?" A sailor with a brush was standing behind him. "At this rate you'll never become a decent sailor!"

Suddenly a rather loud voice came from the left of gone as he walked down the oak stars to the platform that the incident had happened on.

"Losers!" The captain of the ship came out of the inside.

"Get back to work you lousy crew!"

As Katsou was walking away after picking up the apples Gon noticed one on the floor.

"Hold on." Gon smiled."You dropped this"

Gon then threw the apple in to the crate.

"Thank you." Katsou nodded his heading his direction then decided that his swift reply was fine and then left.

The captain then took out some she and began to drink it when the seagulls began to caw loudly all of a sudden.

This made Gon look up with a frown on his face and rather calmly say out load.

"A story is coming."

The captain looked at the boy with a questioning gaze and asked.

"How can you tell?"

"The seagulls are sending out cries of warning."

Gon the suddenly jumped to the net ladder that led to the look out sector of the boat and began to quickly jump his way to the top. Then sniffed in through his nose deeply smelling the moisture in the air then reported to the captain.

"Theres going to be a big storm coming up."

As Gon got a better look at the captain he saw the he had a white sailor hat with a back and blue symbol. His over shirt was red with a golden sailor steering wheel on the back and a light brown shirt underneath with grey trousers on. The man had a white beard and a red nose too.

While Gon was confirming what the captain looked like, the captain looked straight up to Gon's eyes and frowned in concentration.

Those eyes.

I've seen them somewhere before.

But where?

His eyes widened at the thought.

But.

Could it be?

Up with Gon a sudden voice broke out behind him.

"Impressive."

Gon turned round to see a boy in a light grew hooded jumper and torn up blue trousers both very lose by the look of them.

He could not see his face as it was hid by the darkness the hood provided but he could see his mouth. Its had a light smile on it.

"I could tell to but only because I mostly in the wild. It took me years to detect storms and how big they would be ."

Gon with a smile on his face was about to reply when he saw the smile falter and disappear replaced with a look of pain. The boys hands quickly went to clutching his head as if some invisible force had injured it.

"Are yo-"

Gon was cut off from further talking when the boy seemed to plead.

" Ple. Please you must leave."

"Why is something wrong I could help?"

The boy gasped and his head snapped back hitting the waist height wall of the wooden platform.

He could now see his eyes they shone a bright light blue in the middle with grey and red slowly oozing in from the sides. It looked beautiful but at the same time he could see hurt in his eyes.

" Away. Get away now."

"But why"

The boy seemed to begin to growl a slight bit making Gon back away.

"You need to get away now." He stopped and saw that Gon wasn't moving. "Please the voices won't be quiet."

`seeing the pain in the boys eyes as he said it Gon hoped on to the net and started to humpback down.

_Time skip_

_With The Captain_

The captain at the moment was grinning like mad with a pipe in his mouth as he was steering the ship through the storm that was ragging all around them.

Suddenly the captain saw a huge wave and got a gleam in his eye as he steered right for it.

"Crew get ready for it."

Numerous ayes could be heard coming from behind the big man. As they got ready to hold for something when the captain shouted.

"Time to fly!"

As soon as he said this the ship flew in the air propelled by the winds of the ragging storm and also from the height of the wave they just sailed up.

Afterwords he saw calmer sees and decided to give the steering wheel over to one of the many members of the crew.

The captain then left the room to go check on the passengers taking the hunter exams grumbling complaints about the crew being terrible.

As he open the door he saw many people rolling the ground from the waves.

He sighed in disappointment and was about to complain about the passengers as well when a voice came from his right just out of range of hi current sight. The captain turned looking over in the direction of the voice to see Gon helping one of the passengers with his sea sickness. This also enabled him to see the other two on the ship who were having no problem with the sea.

Smiling to himself he thought.

_Maybe there are some capable of taking the exam._

Just as he thought that a boy with a light grey jumper bumped by him commenting on how it was wet outside.

Again smiling to himself he point at the four.

" You four. Follow me."

The four looked at him grudgingly expert from Gon who smiled at him and walked towards him. The other slowly following each Gon's example.

"Come with me to the cabin."

With this the captain left and the rest followed.

When the group got to the cabin the captain turned to them and asked.

"What are your names."

Naturally Gon answer first. And the other slowly followed.

"I'm Gon"

First the teenager with a dark blue suit and carrying a suitcase over his back answered.

"I'm Leorio."

Then the boy with a blue double sided apron type thing with orange outlines like Gons with a white top and trouser answered.

"I'm Kurapika."

Next rather hesitantly the boy from the mast earlier also answered.

"I'm Kaito."

At this the captain nodded and started his next question.

"Why do you want to be hunters?"

As this question was asked leorio glared at the man and started to shout.

"Your not a hunter examiner so we don't have to tell you anything!"

As usual Gon just looked at the captain and answered.

"I want to be a hunter because i want to see why my dad was one."

"Not much of a team player huh?"

Gon turned to see Leorio softly glaring at just stared at him blankly.

"hu?"

Leorio's glare intensified as Gon continued to stare blankly at him.

"You see I don't want to tell him my name."He paused. " But if you tell him yours you are counteracting me not telling him my reason and now he'll expect me to answer more."

This really made Gon frown in concentration as he tried to figure out what Leorio was meaning.

"I agree. While we could have easily avoided this situation with a decent lie. But that would be a lie and if you lie and I hate liars. But I also agree with Leorio as I think the information of my reason to become a hunter is far to personable for me to let out to person I just met."

Kaito had a look of great concentration on his face then found a way around the question and replied.

"I am looking for person and this would help."

He said nothing less and nothing more giving next to no information about it.

The captain seemed to appreciate the answers given to him by Volar and Gon. he then turned to his crew and said.

"Tell the examiner board that we have two less contestants for the Hunter Exam."

The two crew members then nodded to the captain and turned to walk away when the two suddenly started to shout and stopped them in their tracks.

"What you've got to be kidding me? Your an examiner for the hunter exams?"

"Not exactly." The captain hen showed him his licence for helping with the exam."You see there are as many people who want to be hunters as there are stars in the sky. But we can't test all of them it would take too long." He looked at both Kurapika and Leorio to see they both nod getting the explanation so far.

Of course Leorio still didn't get why they would kick them out of the for not telling hint he reason so naturally he voiced his opinion. Very Loudly.

"I don't get it why do we get kicked out for not telling you or reasons for becoming a hunter."

"Because we need to know its not just some childish dream to become the best because people like that will just out right die from over confidence. By doing this we reduce the death ratio. Thats also why I am hear to get rid of those that won't last. So they don't die."

At this explanation turned in to a grumble of complaining at the end. Kurapika spoke up first.

"The reason I want to be a hunter is to get revenge on those that killed my clan. You see I come from a clan called the Kurta clan. When our emotions grow strong our eyes glow what is considered to be one of the seven most beautiful colours in the world. Many people want the eyes. One day thirteen people came to my village and killed them all while stealing their eyes which were permanently scarlet. They were called the Phantom troupe."

Just then he was interrupted by the captain.

"Are you crazy! They Phantom troupe are an A class bounty even the most experienced hunter wouldn't think of going after them."

Kurapika returned a look of determination and replied.

"I may not have much of a chance but I cannot go on knowing I am doing nothing against the people who killed my entire clan for our eyes!"

Seeing the look of determination and reasoning he accepted the answer and immediately went to Leorio for his answer.

" Me? Thats obvious. I want." He took a deep breath in and said with a loud voice but not shouting. Not yet.

"MONEY! And lots of it. With money you can buy everything. A big house, a nice car-.

He was about to continue when Kurapika interrupted him.

"You can't buy class Reorio."

Leorio turned red and glared at him harshly.

"It's Leorio!"

Completely ignoring him. Kurapika turned to the captain.

"Is there anything else we need to be here for if not I would like to leave. Reorio is annoying me."

This made an out burst come out of Leorio.

"IT'S LEORIO."

"Whatever Reorio."

Leorio's head went down and his demur completely changed becoming dark unless you compared it to some other people.

"Alright thats three times now get outside. Its time to teach you some manors. If this was what the Kurta clan was like I can see why people wanted them dead."

Kurapika's eyes went wide not expecting that kind of insult. Kurapika glared at Leorio and walked over to him.

"Alright lets take this outside then."

With that both of them rushed out the room together going outside in the storm.

As soon as they left the captain started to chase them down.

"No let them go. Aunt Mito always if you want to get to know someone you should see what gets them angry."

Finally Gon spoke up after the whole affair.

"Lets follow but try not to interfere."

The captain looked at Gon and nodded silently following them. As soon as that happened a sailor came through the door screaming about having to take the mask down or they were going to sink.

Grudgingly the captain gave them permission and went outside with them with Gon to see Kurapika and Leorio there glaring at one another as the waves crashed behind them.

Beside them the a sailor who put down the mast slipped down and was getting blown in to the violent waters. All Gon Kurapika and Leorio went to grab him but Kurapika missed as did Leorio.

Suddenly Gon shot above them going to grab the sailor as did the others. Gon was able to grab the sailor who he could now identify as Katsou but went to far off the side of the boat when kurapika and Leorio made a human ladder to reach them with leorio clipping his food on the side of the boat.

Suddenly Leorio's foot slipped of the wet surface and they all were about to go down screaming until very suddenly three balls came out from behind them. Ropes shot out from the balls wrapping the around Leorio's leg.

The unseen fourth rope that shot out from one of the balls was now carried by Volar. And they all noticed that he seemed to just disappear during the conversation as if he wasn't even there which he was. Right?

Well that didn't matter to them anymore as they were being dragged back in by the boy holding the rope. But it seem to put a little strain on his face not much only a little.

Kaito pulled them in the rest of the way and on the ship and dumbed them down on the deck shooing no sign of exhaustion except from a tiny bit of heavier breathing.

Gon got up first and said thanks and the rest followed the same way until Katsou got up and screamed his thanks at all of them.

As Katsou left the three of them went and sat down and began to only odd things that came from Kiato is the fact that he grabbed his head every ten or so minutes but no questioned it. A few hours later one particular question came from Gon which everyone wanted to ask but didn't.

"What was with the balls as weapons?"

Kaito looked generally surprised at the question as he thought they had forgotten about that. He sigh and smiled.

"That." He paused for a second."Is one of the many weird weapons I use all designed by me. It took years but I now have a full selection of weird and wonderful weapons."

A small smile only just visible grazed Kaito's lips. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately around Gon , Kurapika and Leorio. He was happy around them but he would not truly be happy. Not until he found who he was looking for. His one childhood friend.

Gon eyes glazed over wondering about his other weapons that he made with a few request and ideas of his own.

"Really what are they?." A curious Kurapika questioned.

"Well I'll tell you one more but thats it can't go telling my secrets to others or you'll know what to expect at the hunter exam." He paused obviously choosing one of his weapons to tell them about.

He nodded his head in conformation of the one he picked and started to tell them.

"My yoyo. It has a thread stronger than steal and the actual yoyo is made out of a very strong metal but it won't hurt really unless I hit you with the string."

Leorio's eye brow went up at the weapon.

"A yoyo. Where'd you come up with that?"

"The person I am looking for was a big fan of them so I got them to remind me of him." Volar had gained a distant look obviously the subject was a touchy one.

"Oh sorry for asking."Leorio tried quickly to recover from his mistake.

"No its fine."

Gon looked up to see land just in his view.

"Land!" Gon shouted in excitement jumping on to the rope ladder that led to the view platform.

Kaito smiled then just got an idea. He then seemed to disappear in to the shadows and came out a minute or so later with a guitar case. He opened it to reveal a guitar and several other items , probably his other weapons.

As soon as he took it put he slung the guitar over his shoulder and started to play a song.

**Candle In The Wind - By Elton John**

Goodbye Norma Jean

Though I never knew you at all

You had the grace to hold yourself

While those around you crawled

They crawled out of the woodwork

And they whispered into your brain

They set you on the treadmill

And they made you change your name

And it seems to me you lived your life

Like a candle in the wind

Never knowing who to cling to

When the rain set in

And I would have liked to have known you

But I was just a kid

Your candle burned out long before

Your legend ever did

Loneliness was tough

The toughest role you ever played

Hollywood created a superstar

And pain was the price you paid

Even when you died

Oh the press still hounded you

All the papers had to say

Was that Marilyn was found in the nude

Goodbye Norma Jean

From the young man in the 22nd row

Who sees you as something as more than sexual

More than just our Marilyn Monroe

As he finished the others started at him like he was was the first to shake out of his shock.

"Your really good."

Kurapika spoke up next.

"Thats an understatement. Where'd you learn to do that."

He shrugged.

"Self taught."

This made theirs eyes widen even further until the suddenly hit dock.

The captains voice rang out from the front of the deck.

"We're here!"

**And done.**

**If you like this please review also if yo used any mistakes also please review but I can only ask you not to flame as this is the first time of me doing something like this.**

**The next chapter should be done by the time I post this one. I will try to update once a month. Sometimes I might be early or sometimes late but I ask you no to fill the reviews with your late! if I am as I will try to be on time.**

**My inspiration for this story was the relation ship between Gon and Killua and the fact that Killua had his brothers opinion in the back of his mind all the time like a voice in his head. And I came up with this.**

**If you want you can try to write this story too. I just ask if you do to try your hardest to come pu with your own scenes/episodes or even arcs. And to try your hardest as it is harder than it seems to write a story that people like.**

**Even if this isn't so popular I will try to continue this story as this is also for the self satisfaction that I will have better writing skills by the end of this. It just makes it all the better if people enjoy it as I do.**

**See ya!**


End file.
